Starring Julie Teeger
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Julie's school is doing a play about Monk called Monk the Musical. Julie is selected to play Trudy. Join us for a hysterically funny story with a lot of twists and turns and a surprise ending. Watch as Monk takes over the rehersals and interfers.
1. Tulie Meeger

It was four o'clock on a Friday afternoon. A very excited Julie came into her house to find her mother and Mr. Monk sitting on the couch.

"Julie," Natalie spoke, "it's 4 o'clock and you-"

"I was thinking about that mom," Julie said, "and you said that when we are upset with something that happens we'll handle it through rational calm conversation not negative interaction betwixt one another"

Natalie sighed realizing she couldn't argue with her daughter when her daughter was right.

"You're right honey," she told her, "now where were you. We'll talk about what happened yesterday tonight"

"I tried out for my school play. It's a musical about you, Mr. Monk"

"Me?"

Monk seemed surprised.

"Yes you," she said, "it's called Monk the Musical"

"So are you going to keep us in the dark? Did you get a part?"

"Uh-huh," Julie said excitedly, "and not only **a **part—I got the female lead"

Natalie screamed in excitement.

"Julie I am so proud of you," she said hugging her.

"I know. I can't believe it. I'm playing the leading female lead"

"Congratulations Jules," Monk said using his affectionate name for her

"They change the ending," Julie said, "I live"

"Sounds like a perfect ending," Monk observed.

"So do you have your script?"

"Oh yeah," she said producing her script,

"Let me see it," Monk asked grabbing it from her

"Ow," Julie whined, "you grabbed it so fast I got a paper cut"

"Sorry Julie," he said, "you know I have a band aide and some anti infection cream in my first aide kit. Hold on I'll go get it"

He handed the script to Natalie on his way out.

"So it says here that Trudy sings a song in the end called Away?"

"Yeah she's singing that song after it goes off. The idea is that she's bound away but his love pulls her back"

"Can you sing a little of it for me," Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"_What else can I do love_

_You know it isn't you love_

_I'd never be untrue love_

_You know I'd never stray_

_But that river's rolling _

_And distant bells are tolling_

_Telling me that I am bound away_

_Take me by my hand love_

_Say you'll understand love_

_We will meet again love_

_Come another day_

_There is much I don't know_

_I don't know where dreams go_

_All I know is I am bound away_

_I feel you beside me _

_Reaching out to hold me_

_Knowing you still need me _

_Knowing that you care_

_Every time I see you_

_I know what I must do_

_And I know that you need me here_

Monk, who had stood to the side listening burst into applause.

"Brava Julie that was wonderful"

"Thank you Mr. Monk," Julie said, "or should I say thank you Adrian"

Natalie laughed and Monk joined in.

* * *

In chapter 2 Natalie and Julie talk about what she did the day before and Monk reads through the lines with Julie.


	2. The First Scene

Author's Note: cro you're right it would be interesting and original and also totally inappropriate. That being said you will be stunned with the twists and turns in this story. There's more to this story then meets the eye. Think the episode **Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk **only there is going to be a bit of a love triangle too. That, not the incident in the episode will be the situation. Monk's dating someone and she tries to keep him from finding out the truth. Julie will be paired up with an original character the guy that is playing Adrian so in a way it is a _Monk/_Julie pairing. Only it's not the real Monk and Julie because Julie is only a teenager. Anyway moving on…lol

* * *

Natalie whistled as she set Julie's favorite meal out on the table. Tomorrow they would go out to dinner to celebrate Julie's getting the lead in her school play. Tonight was also a celebration but they needed to talk.

Outside in the living room Julie was practicing her lines.

"Julie," Monk said, "do you want me to read your lines with you"

"Sure," Julie said smiling, "that would be great. Okay let's start with the first scene"  
"The first scene huh. I like your style kid."

Julie sat down on the couch.

"Whoa..., Julie what are you doing"  
"S-sitting down on the couch. I'm supposed to be sitting for this scene"

"Yeah Jules," he said, "but Trudy would never sit the way your sitting, not for that anyway. Here," he continued, "bring the leg rest to the sofa"

"Okay," Julie said and got up

"Next time get up a little slower," Monk instructed her, "here bring it over there now sit up straight. I want you to look like you mean what you say. Remember own your words"

"Own my words?"

"Right. Now put one leg up on the leg rest, keep it bent like that... good girl. Now remember it's better for control so one foot is on the leg rest one foot is on the floor. No bent at a relaxed angle. Excellent, that's perfect"

Julie opened up to page 3 where the play started.

"Okay," she said, "you have the first line"

She handed him the script.

He read the line 1st to himself then again to himself and then out loud

"I-I-I- I know you have to do it but-"  
"Yes I do," Julie said reading her line, "I don't like having to do it but I still have to do it. Now quit stalling"  
"Cut! Julie didn't I say you need to own your words. Now try it again with firm conviction"  
"Okay," she began again, "Yes I do. I don't like having to do it but I still have to do it. Now quit stalling"

"Here's the thing"

Julie, in the role of Trudy sighed in exasperation.

"You don't want to seem exasperated," he instructed, "it's more like you feel bad about having to get tough"

"Fine," Julie said beginning to be a little frustrated and she sighed the way he taught her

"Yes Adrian," she said, "What's the 'thing'-"

"It's not parallel," he explained easily slipping into his own role

"So," she asked confused, "it's better for control"

"I'd feel better if it were parallel"

"You're completely missing the point," she said in her role and bopped him with a pillow not hard.

"M-m-maybe if we talked?"  
"Well," she said, "that's what-"  
"CUT.

"Julie you don't decide right away. You have to take a minute or so to think it over. You were really shaken earlier that day. You want him to feel how scared you were. It's important that you hesitate now let's try it again"

This time Julie looked at the clock for about a minute then nodded.

"Well, that's what you always do so okay but the next time I'm going to do it"

"Cut. Jules you have to be firm. Take it from okay"

"Okay **but the next time **I'm going to do it. I don't except there to be a next time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly"

"Good... now **what the hell **where you thinking doing something like that.?"

"Um"

"You want to know what you were thinking. I'll tell you what you were thinking. You weren't thinking. That's what you were thinking"

"Julie dinner's ready," Natalie called

"Let her finish this scene Natalie," Monk asked

"We'll finish it again later Mr. Monk," Julie told him, "I promise"

"After dinner?"

Julie nodded.

In the kitchen Natalie told Julie they needed to talk before they ate.

"Look," Julie said, "I was wrong to run away to the photo shoot without permission but I didn't understand why you were so against it"

"I didn't want to scare you," Natalie explained, "but the guy running the photo-shoot was bad news. Now Julie I love you and I'm not going to get mad because I always said getting mad is more or less an adult temper tantrum mostly more but I need your word that you will **never **pull something like that again."

"I swear mom"

* * *

In the next chapter Julie goes to bed after dinner tired and Natalie and Monk stay up on the couch talking. Does romanace bloom?


	3. Something's in the air and not pollen

After dinner Julie was really tired.

"I'm going to bed," she said

"Jules what about reading the scene"

"Mr. Monk she's tired. You guys can read the scene tomorrow"

"Okay," Monk said reluctantly, "but before you go to sleep I have something to give you"  
"Really? That's so sweet. What is it"  
Monk went across to his apartment after saying "I'll be right back"  
"I wonder where he's going," Julie said  
"I don't know sweetheart," Natalie said, "but somewhere"  
"I know that," Julie said laughing  
Just then Monk came in. He was carrying a pillow.  
"Julie, this is for you"  
"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "we have pillows"  
"This," Monk said is a very special pillow. It was Trudy's pillow," Monk explained, "and I'm giving it to you because I love you and because I am so proud of you"  
Julie hugged him, tears filling her eyes.  
After she went to bed Monk and Natalie sat on the couch.  
"Mr. Monk," Natalie told him, "that was so sweet of you"  
"I'm so proud of her," Monk replied, "and you're doing a wonderful job raising her"  
"Sometimes I wonder if I really did," Natalie thought, "I get so frustrated at times and sometimes getting mad seems to be the easiest solution. Don't get me wrong... I never would but there are times it seems like the easiest thing to do"  
"Of course it's the easiest answer," Monk said, "I've felt that way before myself"

"You?"

"Yes me," Monk said laughing, "I never actually did it but I felt like it at times"

Natalie laughed.

"You look beautiful when you're laughing," Monk told her

"You think I'm beautiful"

"As Julie would say **d **to the **uh**"

"Wait, did you just talk slang?"

"Yeah. I haven't done it in years so I'm really not good at it"

"I think you're pretty good at more then you give yourself credit for," Natalie told him

"You really do? How can you tell"

"Well," Natalie said, "I know you. I know a lot about you too"

"Oh," he said smiling, "what do you think you know about me?"

"You're definitely one of these people who laughs in intense situations"

"How did you know that," he asked

"I saw the videotape you made"

He flushed bright red.

"You actually saw that?"  
"Yeah but I didn't know it was what it was until I turned it on"

He took a breath, checked himself and remained calm.

"But then why didn't you turn it off when you knew what it was"

"You mean besides the fact that it was amusing?"

"It's a lot of things," Monk said, "but I don't know I would call it amusing"

"Well to me it was amusing," Natalie laughed, "and if you had seen the tape-"

"I **did **see the tape. I couldn't believe I actually acted that way"

"I thought it was cute," Natalie said, "I think you're cute"

"Your- you think I'm cute?"

"Totally"  
"Well okay," Monk said, "but still you shouldn't have looked at that tape after you knew what it was. Your- I can't believe you think I'm cute"

"Why can't you believe it"

"I mean, what about that was cute anyway"

"It's not only that," Natalie told him, "it's you. You convey your messages with your eyes. Your manner is tender and mild. You couldn't be tough if your life depended on it."

"I'm tough sometimes. Your- you really think I'm mild"

"Definitely"

"Still I can't allow you to just go into my personal stuff"

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I need you to be a friend right now"

"Why," he asked concerned, "what's going on—is everything okay?"

"Sometimes it seems as if my life is turned upside-down and inside out"

"It's around that time again isn't it"

"The day after tomorrow is the anniversary of Mitch's death," Natalie explained

"I figured maybe it was something like that," Monk acknowledged

"I really miss him a lot"

"I know how your feeling," Monk told her, "but do you want to know what I know"

"Sure," Natalie replied, "okay"

"I know that your husband is in a better place,"

"I know," Natalie replied, "but I still miss him"

"And I miss Trudy," Monk acknowledged, "but she's in a better place too."

He put an arm around her. She didn't say anything. She just relaxed into his embrace.

"You have nice hands," she told him.

"I do," he asked surprised

"Well don't be so surprised Mr. Monk," Natalie said

"Okay," Monk told her, "there's something between us isn't there?"  
"I think so," Natalie acknowledged.

"Well if this is going to work we need to establish some guidelines."

"Guidelines," she asked and bit back a retort

"First of all," he said, "my name is Adrian **not **Mr. Monk"

"Right," Natalie said, "good point. We respect one another. I don't overrule what you say and you don't overrule what I say"

"But what if we both are talking at the same time"

"That's easy enough. We don't. We discuss things together one at a time and then agree on what's right."

"okay," Monk said, "and my final condition is we have to be honest with each other"

"I completely agree," Natalie said, "but in a nice way."

"Of course in a nice way," Monk replied, "I don't plan to be rude or obnoxious"  
"Say that with a soft melodious tone," Natalie joked

"Of course in a nice way," Monk sang joking back, "I don't plan to be rude or obnoxious"

"Ha-ha Mr. Monk"  
"Not Mr. Monk," Monk said, "Mr. Monk was my father"

"Oh sorry. Ha-ha Adrian," she added laughing

Suddenly his lips met hers. It wasn't planned. For some reason it was magical

"Wow," Natalie whispered

"I know," Monk replied, "that was really something"

"You're really something"

"Should we try that again"

They kissed again.

"Something's in the air," Monk said, "and it's not pollen"

"I'm going to go check on Julie," she said, "I'll be right back... Adrian"

They kissed one more time.

"I'll be waiting," he told her


	4. Reading Lines

Side Note: In the duo where it says lose/leave Julie's word is lose and Monk's word is leave

* * *

Julie woke that morning feeling a whole lot better.

"Morning mom"  
"Actually Julie," Monk said, "it should be good morning... not morning"  
"What difference does that make," Natalie whispered to him

"Never mind," Julie said laughing, "GOOD morning mom"

"You see," Monk said, "Trudy never said anything in just one word. She wrote professionally so she had an excellent command of the English language."

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "can I talk to you in the other room for a minute"  
"Sure"  
Natalie led Monk out into the living room.

"Mr. M-"

"Adrian"

"Right... anyway you do realize that Julie is just playing a role right? She isn't **actually **Trudy. She's just playing a role"

"What," Monk asked sarcastically surprised, "are you serious?"

"Well," Natalie shrugged, "you have to admit you have some issues"

"Yeah I know I have issues," he replied, "I've known that since I was about three. But I'm not crazy if you think I am"  
"Oh," Natalie joked, "so you're crazy if I don't think you are"

"When a person is playing a part in a play they have to learn about that part. That's what turns it from a mediocre play to a great play"

"I understand that," Natalie admitted, "but I want you to promise you're not going to become insane"  
"Natalie," he teased, "I'm already insane."

After a second he added, "You don't have anything to worry about"

"Okay," Natalie replied, "I trust you"  
They walked back into the kitchen. Julie had started breakfast.  
"I'm making pancakes," she told her mom

"They look great," Natalie said, "but I'd prefer someone in the kitchen with you the next time you cook"

"How about we read lines," Monk suggested, "I promise not to drive you crazy this time"  
"You didn't drive me crazy," Julie said, "Mom could you take over the pancakes?"  
"Sure sweetie"

Julie and Monk walked into the living room together. After a few minutes the scene was all set up.

"Let's take it from you want to know what you were thinking"

"You want to know what you were thinking," Julie read her line, "you weren't thinking. That's what you were thinking"

"How could I not be thinking if I wasn't thinking," Monk read, "and how could not thinking be thinking"

"ENOUGH," Julie roared as Trudy, "what you did was incredibly stupid and extremely dangerous"

"You don't need to yell," Monk told her out of character, "talk firmly but without yelling"

"Enough," Julie amended in a firm tone without a raised voice, "what you did was stupid and dangerous. Actions have consequences and you're going to have to be taught a lesson"  
"That's okay," he said, "I think I learned my lesson"  
"If you were right," Julie replied really into her role now, "I would agree with you"

"Cut," Monk said, "Julie why don't you try putting your hands on your hips"

"Why?"  
"Trudy always did that when she made a point"

"Oh. Okay," she said sighing

"Julie you don't need to get frustrated," he told her, "you're doing great"

"You really think so," Julie said, "I value you're opinion a lot. You may be many years older then me but you're my best friend"

"Really? That means more to me then you could possibly understand"

They went back to reading the lines.

"If you were right," Julie said putting her hands on her hips, "I would agree with you"

"EXCELLENT," Monk told her, "You're doing great"

"Yeah," he read his next line, "I feel really guilty about what I did"

"Well you'll have a week to think about it while you don't clean," she read getting into character, "no cleaning for a week and that includes dishes"

All of a sudden Julie started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"  
"Did that really happen," Julie asked, "you actually got grounded from cleaning"

Monk laughed

"Mostly when I was a kid," he explained, "but yes this actually did happen once"

"You must have been going out of your mind," Julie giggled

Monk laughed again.

"By the end of the week I thought I was going to lose my mind. Actually she was merciful with me after a few days and would let me do little cleanups like picking up the pillows or whatnot"

"Do you want to continue to read," Julie asked

"Don't you know it," he told her, "no cleaning for a week," he exclaimed, "Tru isn't that a little severe"

"You could have been killed"  
"Sweetie you could be killed walking down the street"  
"Yes," Julie read with an emotional intone, "but if you are walking down the street and you see a safe falling you're not going to walk right under it"

"But-"

"Don't even think about arguing with me," she told him in a stern tone

Monk sighed in regret as the script said that he was to do.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know I did the wrong thing. You still love me right?"

"Always"

"It looks like your first musical number"

"It's a song called if ever I would lose you. It's a parody of the song If ever I would leave you from Camelot"

"Let's here it," he told her

_If ever I would lose you_

_It wouldn't be in summer_

_Seeing you in summer—I never would go_

Monk joined in

_Your hair streaked with sunlight_

"Nice try," Julie said

_Your lips red as flames_

_Your face with a lustere _

_That puts gold to shame_

Julie continued the song

_But if I ever lose you_

_It couldn't be in Autumn _

_How you'd leave in Autumn _

_I never would know_

_I've seen how you sparkle_

_When fall nips the air_

_I know you in Autumn _

_And you must be there_

Monk continued

Could I leave you running merrily through the snow

Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow

The last part of the song they sang together

If ever I would lose/leave you

How could it be in springtime

Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so

Oh no not in springtime

Summer, winter or fall

No never could/would I lose/leave you

At all

* * *

In the next chapter watch as

- Natalie and Monk discuss a very interesting conversation topic

-Monk takes over the school rehersal

-Natalie helps Julie with her homework

-Julie goes out with some friends and

-Natalie sees someone she'd rather Monk **NOT** find out about


	5. Own Your Words

It wasn't until later that day that Natalie Teeger and Adrian Monk **really **got a chance to talk. Julie was with a friend and they went out to pick up her prescription. Usually Natalie had Julie come with them because she was very protective of her daughter but in this case since Julie was with a friend she knew she was safe. Natalie was also grateful to have the opportunity to be alone with her boyfriend. She giggled at that word.

"Ugh," she said all of a sudden

"What? What is it?"

"We just passed Cameron. I can't stand that bitch after what she did"

Monk shook his head.

"I don't like what she did either," he explained, "but she didn't know what she was doing so I could hardly hold it against her"

"I don't care if she knew it or not," Natalie retorted, "her behavior hurt you **and **it hurt Julie. Why should I forgive her?"

Monk laughed.  
"Natalie don't you remember what you told me when I found out about Harpo?"

"Come on," Natalie said, "you can't compare what Warrick did by protecting Harpo to what Cameron did"

"Cameron didn't know what she was doing. She was given misinformation. I cannot very well hold that against her"

Natalie sighed knowing she was right and hating that she was right.

"Do you ever think about the past," Natalie asked him

Monk took a minute before he answered.

"The past is a part of who I am," he finally answered, "so of course I think about the past. Is there anything I would change about it, I'm sure there probably is but it's a part of who I am.

"A few years ago," he told her, "I remember I had a little stuffed animal that Trudy had gotten me. I always put it in my chest box. It meant so much to me. Well one day I couldn't find it. I literally turned the whole house upside-down."

"YOU! YOU TURNED THE HOUSE UPSIDE-DOWN," Natalie gasped astonished, "YOU'RE LIKE MR. NEATNESS"

"Yeah but I freaked out not being able to find that stuffed animal," Monk explained, "I thought I would lose my mind. She thought it was funny when the whole house was tuned upside-down then she helped me calm down and we found the stuffed animal together"

"Was that during the cleaning time," Natalie asked

"It was actually the last day of it," Monk explained, "though she gave in a day early because she knew I would have a breakdown living in a place that was a pig sty like that"

"That stuffed animal must have meant a lot to you. Do you still have it?"

Monk was quiet for a minute before he answered.

"I gave it to 1Tommy," he replied.

Julie's first play rehearsal was the following day. Monk asked if it was possible for him to come and observe the rehearsal and Mrs. Willowbee said sure. They were rehearsing the scene where "Monk" and "Trudy" first met. It was at a library. The first thing Monk said when he walked in was, "the desk needs to be over there"

"Um... what," Mrs. Willowbee asked

"When Trudy and I met," Monk explained, "the desk was over there not where it is"

"I understand Mr. Monk," Mrs. Willowbee replied, "but the way the stage is set up the only place we can put the desk is where it is. If we put it over there it would block off the view for the people sitting on the left"

"But-"

"Mr. Monk this is just a small detail. The scene is resolved around the desk and if anyone can't see it they would miss an entire scene"

"Okay," Monk said, "but you need to put the tables spread around"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"It would make me feel a little bit better"

Just as Monk finished resetting it up Julie and Pete walked in. Pete was Julie's friend and he was playing Adrian.

"Okay," Mrs. Willowbee began, "let's begin. Julie you need to come in on my cue"

Julie went to stage door.

"And," Mrs. Willowbee said, "action"

Julie walked into the 'library'

"Cut," Monk called out, "Julie remember you had a very hard day. You're near tears. Stop smiling"

"Sorry," Julie said and she went back to start again.

"Hello," Julie said with a sigh walking in, "I'm here to return this book"

"Sure," Pete replied checking it in then he frown, "it's a little late. You owe $15.00 on it"

"Cut," Monk said, "Pete you want to be sympathetic... this is a beautiful girl and she's clearly having a rough day."

Pete redid his line.

"Listen," Julie said sounding weak and tired, "can I pay you tomorrow. I only have fifteen dollars on me and I need to get lunch"

"You know what," Pete replied with a determination in his voice, "I'll pay the fine for you on one condition"

"Cut," Monk said, "pause when you say on one condition. It's "I'll pay the fine for you (short pause) on one condition"

"Mr. Monk," Mrs. Willowbee asked, "does it really have to be perfect"

Monk just looked at her.

"Of course it does. Okay let's take it from the top"

That night Julie had a lot of homework to do. Monk offered to help her with her homework.

"Actually Adrian," Natalie told him, "I think I should help her tonight. You can help her tomorrow though. Friday she always gets a logic puzzle."  
"Oh good I'm really good at that"

In the den Natalie suggested they start with math since it was the hardest subject for Julie.

"So how was the rehearsal," Natalie asked

"It was great," Julie replied, "and after six hours of rehearsal it was perfect."

"Six hours of rehearsal for a 10 minute scene?"  
Julie nodded and mouthed _Mr. Monk was at rehearsal, _by way of explanation

"Oh I get it," Natalie said, "I'll have to have a talk with him"

"Mom its fine"

"Now it's fine," Natalie said, "but you can't be rehearsing for six hours every rehearsal. Even for someone who is 100% healthy it's exhausting but with someone in your condition especially after you've had treatment-"

"Mom," Julie said, "the treatment is just for caution. I'm healthy now"

"Carry the 7," Natalie reminded her daughter, "and I know you're healthy now. But I don't want you getting sick again"

"Yeah," Julie replied, "that wouldn't be a good thing"

"11-15 is -4 honey"

"Oh okay. Thanks mom"

Julie sighed looking at her essay question.

"Tough question," Natalie asked

"It's about the movie Lost In Yonkers. Why did the grandmother have such a hard time telling the boys she loved them?"  
"I think it was because she lost a child. She was afraid to love again"

"Did you find it hard to love again after you lost McKenzie?"

McKenzie was Julie's little sister. She died at six months old from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

"I didn't," Natalie replied, "and your dad didn't but every person handles things differentially. For the grandmother she realized that if she loved again she would lose again. That was a less then pleasant situation for her. It was more then she could handle."

"Okay," Julie said, "that just leaves my science homework and practicing lines. After that can I go to the mall with my friends?"

"Okay," Natalie decided, "but I want you home by 10 o'clock. You have a treatment session tomorrow"

"Okay mom," she said

Sara, Andrea, Megan and Zane came by to pick up Julie.

"Have fun girls," Natalie told them. "How are you getting there and home?"

"My mom is dropping us off," Zane said, "and then Sara's older sister is going to pick us up"

"Does Sara's older sister have a driver's license," Natalie asked

All four girls gave her a weird look.

Natalie however was not to be deterred. She repeated the question.

"Yes mom," Julie said

"Good. I love you Jules," Natalie told her daughter."

Julie repeated the sentiments and started to leave.

"I don't think so," Natalie said, "You're not going without any money"

"Mom I have $10"

"Good," Natalie said handing her a 50, "and now you have $60"  
"Thanks mom," Julie said, "I love you"

"I love you baby," Natalie told her.

Zane's mom dropped them off at the mall.

"Let's start with the foot court," Andrea said, "I'm starving"

"Sounds good," Julie replied, "and how about we see a movie after that"

The musical version of RUMPLESTILKIN staring Amy Irving was playing so there was no question about what movie they would see. Julie played the Miller's Daughter in last years production of RUMPLESTILKIN the musical.

"Popcorn," Julie asked

"Duh," Sara replied

After the movie they went and got some new clothes at forever 21.

Julie didn't by anything though. Because of her medication she was losing weight rapidly.

"Just another month before it's done," Andrea told Julie encouragingly.

"I know," she said with a smile, "and luckily my treatment is on the weekends so I don't get sick during play rehearsal. That would be embarrassing"

"Hey," Sara suggested, "lets go into games plus. The new game you wanted is coming out today."

"I don't think I can afford it," Julie explained

"Well then," Andrea told her, "lucky for us I can afford it"

"Andrea I could never ask you to do that"

Again luckily you don't have to ask. I'm doing it. That's the end of the story"

A couple of hours later it was time for Sara's sister to pick them up. Natalie was at home when her phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Mom, I'm at the mall. I need you to come pick me up"

"I thought Sara's sister was going to take you home," Natalie asked concerned

"She was drunk," Julie explained, "I will **not **get in the car with a drunk driver"

"I'm proud of you Julie," Natalie replied, "I'll be there in a few minutes

"The rest of the kids got in the car mom," Julie said, "I tried to stop them but they got in anyway"

"We'll talk when I get there Julie," she said, "you did good."

Natalie grabbed her purse, her keys and her driver's license.

"Where are you going," Monk asked her

"I'm going to pick up Julie. Her friend's sister was drunk and she refused to get in the car with a drunk driver."

"Good for Julie," Monk said, "I'm proud of her"

"Yeah so am I," Natalie told him, "do you want to tag along?"  
"I would love to," he said, "but I can't. The captain just called me. He needs me to come in"

"I'll see you later,' she said giving him a quick kiss.

It took Natalie about 15 minutes to get to the mall. Unfortunately her car ran out of gas. She had to pull into a gas station and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was another woman in the gas station. She recognized the woman from the photo that Monk had over the fireplace.

There she was, talking to the gas station attendant. Only one person could have had that classic sign of being her. It was a scar in the shape of a small leaf. Trudy was alive. She shook her head in disbelief.

Well Natalie Jane Devenoport Teeger knew 1 thing. She was **not** going to tell Monk about this. She knew he would find out and she knew she would be corrected when he did but there was no way he would be finding out from her. With that in mind she went to pick up Julie.

1 Tommy was a little boy in an episode of Monk that Monk temporally adopted


	6. Explosion

The next day Julie had rehearsal.

"Mr. Monk," she told him, "you might want to miss this rehearsal"

"Why would I want to miss any rehearsal," he asked

"It's... the scene that you don't want to see more then once," she explained

Monk still didn't get it.

"Which scene is that," he asked

"Um... not a scene you'll want to see twice. It's not even a scene you'll want to see once"

"Um... oh," he exclaimed as it finally hit him, "you mean that scene"

"Yes Mr. Monk," Natalie confirmed, "**that **scene"

"Yeah I think I'll- wait they're not actually going to use a real bomb are they"

Natalie couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Natalie," Monk whined, "that wasn't nice"

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk but that was a dumb question"

"It was not a dumb question"

"No Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "they aren't going to use a real bomb. This is a play. It is only make believe. There will be no real bomb!"

"Natalie, are you okay," he asked gently

"Sure," she told him, "I'm just... I had a long night last night"

He seemed to accept that rather easily. He had no reason to doubt she was telling the truth. In truth she really was telling the truth... it just wasn't the whole truth.

It was true that Natalie had a long night last night. She kept thinking about the man that she was in love with in the arms of another woman and it made her sick. Okay so the other woman was his wife. She didn't have the right to be alive! Yes, Natalie knew she was being unreasonable but she didn't care.

Maybe it wasn't really Trudy. Natalie was really tired so maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her. All she knew was that if Adrian ever found out that she had kept such a secret from her he would explode. She would be the one he explode at... or on whatever sounded better.

"Okay," Monk said, "so I guess I won't come to rehearsal today so Natalie how about you and I go out for lunch instead"

Natalie smiled

"I would like that Mr. Monk," she told him

"Not Mr. Monk," he corrected her, "it's Adrian"

"Right," she said, "well I would like that very much Adrian"

"It's settled then," Monk said and it was—for now.


	7. Guilty

Natalie had to admit it. She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't. Mr. Monk was **hers **now. Every woman worth her sweat would fight for her man if she was in danger of losing him.

"Natalie, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Natalie said, "Just a little tired. So how about I go take a nap and we'll have lunch later"

"Sure. How about at Café Good Eats? That's were-"

"I was thinking more of that nice seafood restaurant down the block," Natalie said

She knew Trudy would never eat there. She was allergic to fish.

"Sea food restaurant... yeah that would be okay"

"Great. How about noon?"

"Noon. As in 12 o'clock?"

"Yes Mr. Monk that's what noon means"

"You know me so well Natalie. That would be perfect"

"Noon it is," Natalie said.

She kissed him goodbye.

"Get a room," Julie teased pretending to be grossed out. She wasn't really. She was just pretending.

"Come on honey," Natalie said, "I'll see you tonight"

After Monk left Natalie sat around thinking.

"I did the right thing," she thought to herself, "Mr. Monk is mine and I have a right to him. She had her turn. It's my turn."

Yes she knew she sounded like a petty 3 year old who wouldn't share her toys but she didn't care. This was 'her' toy. She wouldn't share him and she didn't care how many 'time outs' or 'guilty feelings' she got for not sharing him. He was hers.

Coming up Natalie and Monk have lunch but she's on her guard


	8. It's Madness I Tell You MADNESS

Julie had play practice from 3 to 4 the next day. Monk vulenteered to come with her.

"Believe me," Julie said, "You don't want to see this scene more then once.

"Why," Monk asked, "Which scene is it"

"It's... that scene," Julie explained.

"That scene?"

"Yes"

"Which scene is that scene... oh- wait that scene is close to the beginning?"

"No. Of course not," Julie said, "We're just rehersing that scene today"

"You don't reherese the scenes in order," Monk asked surprised.

"No," Julie said, "We reherse the scenes as the dirrector tells us too. Sometimes we reherse this scene and other times that one.  
Monk looked confused.

"But wouldn't it make more scene to practice it in order," Monk asked

"The dirrector doesn't seem to think so."

"I'd better have a talk with the dirrector," Monk said.

"You'd better not," Natalie told him, "That would embarass Julie"

"But-"  
She gave him the look that said, please don't do it"

"Alright fine," he said, "But I don't understand the dirrector. Why wouldn't he want to practice the scene in order. It's madness I tell you. Madness! MADNESS!"

"Yes Mr. Monk," Natalie said kissing him quickly, "It is madness but it's the way the dirrector decided it should be"

"Yes I get that but it's madness."

"Uh-huh. Meanwhile I ordered pizza"  
Julie looked happy to heara that. She loved pizza. Natalie had forgetten all about the other day


End file.
